Computing devices commonly have input devices known as touch screens or touch displays layered on top of their visual display. The advent of digital technology has introduced a variant to traditional writing or drawing techniques referred to herein as digital writing.
Digital writing involves the use of a computer input tool, such as a stylus, to indicate user strokes that are similar to those used in traditional writing. The computer then converts those strokes into a representation that may be visible on a screen. This action may also be referred to as digital inking, regardless of whether the representation resembles pencil, paint, chalk, charcoal, or ink when visibly rendered.